


I wanted her

by Sandentwins



Category: Wonderful (Book Series)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some alternate shipping trash. Where Aurélie meets a dark, fancy young lad, and they have really rough sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanted her

Son corps était étendu sur le lit, sa beauté offerte à mes yeux ébahis. Ses membres, ses formes, sa chevelure étaient autant de serpents qui m'attiraient de plus en plus vers elle, me laissant prisonnier de sa splendeur. Elle passa ses doigts sur mon torse, caressant doucement mes écailles, comme si elle cherchait à se repaître de ma chair avec ses mains. Ma langue voyageait entre son cou et son épaule, embrassant toue la peau qu'elle rencontrait. Mes mains serpentaient tout le long de son corps, caressant tour à tour ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses. Je la voulais, je la désirais, et personne ne pourrait m'en empêcher sinon elle.  
Elle retira le peu de vêtements qui nous restait, ses doigts tremblant sous l'excitation. Je la voulais, je l'adorais, et je l'aurai. Sa peau rencontra mes paumes, et elle frissonna au contact du métal de ma main droite. Je passai cette main mécanique sur ses seins, caressant doucement ses tétons durcis de mes doigts argentés. Elle soupira de plaisir, m'excitant encore plus, et je continuai amoureusement. J'adorais quand elle était toute animale, toute lascive. Je voulais en voir encore plus. Je voulais avoir tout son être rien que pour moi, sans cet enfoiré de Martin pour s'en mêler.  
Elle s'allongea sur les draps, et je l'encerclai de mes bras. Elle m'attira encore plus près, m'embrassant avec une furie et une dextérité inimaginables. J'adorais quand elle m'embrassait comme ça. D'un geste, j'attrapai ses cuisses, et commençai à pétrir la viande de ses fesses charnues. Elle gémit de plaisir, ou de douleur, je n'en savais rien. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de l'avoir.  
J'étais déjà aussi dur que du cobalt. J'étais assez bien fourni, et je comptais le lui montrer. J'allais la défoncer, encore et encore, la marquer comme mienne, et elle me marquerait comme sien. Je la voulais, encore et encore. Dès qu'elle eut fini de m'embrasser, je m'alignai au dessus d'elle, et frottai ses lèvres humides avec mon engin, afin de lui faire pousser ces cris de plaisir encore plus fort. Oh ouais, vas-y ma biche. Je frottai autant que possible, jusqu'à entièrement m'être fait lubrifier de son jus de chatte. Je la voulais, je la voulais de plus en plus, et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.  
Après un temps infiniment long, elle me fit signe qu'elle était prête. Sans le moindre moment d'hésitation, j'entrai droit en elle, la faisant presque crier. Agrippant ses épaules, j'effectuai plusieurs mouvements de va-et-vient, toujours plus rapides, sentant sa chair humide et délicieuse se serrer autour de mon membre. Les frottements me faisaient tourner la tête, libérant la dopamine droit dans mon cerveau, plus fort encore qu'une de ces machines de la Factory. Je voulais la baiser, encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un de nous deux s'écroule, ou bien que le plaisir fasse place à la douleur.  
Je n'entendais pas les sons qu'elle émettait. Plaisir, souffrance, peu m'importait. Je voulais juste la baiser, sans me douter de ce qu'elle penserait de moi. Je voulais ressentir ce plaisir. Je voulais sentir ma tête exploser sous le coup de la jouissance, sentir tout mon corps trembler sous les hormones, sentir l'orgasme qui découlerait de tout notre accouplement. Je la voulais, je la désirais, je voulais la baiser par tous ses trous jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.  
Le plaisir commença soudainement à monter. La plaquant sur le matelas, j’enfonçai ma bite encore plus fort, ignorant ses protestations de douleur. Ma tête commençait à défaillir sous le coup de toutes ces hormones qui me montaient au cerveau, alors que je poussais des cris dignes d'un félin en rut. Mon corps trembla; l'instant d'après, mon sperme reptilien coula à flots dans son vagin défoncé, mon instinct animal me poussant à la fertiliser. Elle était mienne, désormais, et même Martin n'y changerait rien.  
Elle s’écroula sur le lit, épuisée, et je l'entendis gémir. Elle avait mal; mon cerveau rempli d'ocytocine me poussait à être tendre. J'embrassai son cou, massai ses épaules, et sentis ses muscles vaginaux se détendre autour de mon engin, que je retirai doucement. Le visqueux liquide blanchâtre se mit à couler hors d'elle, et cette vue aurait bien pu m'exciter à nouveau. Mais je devais d'abord m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.  
La serrant doucement contre moi, je caressai ses cheveux bruns, hors de ses yeux. Elle me regardait avec un mélange de douleur, d'amour et d'acceptation. Elle m'embrassa sur les lèvres, avec une tendresse que j'adorais. Caressant sa joue avec ma main de cobalt, je lui souris.  
Je la voulais, mais je voulais avant tout la voir heureuse.


End file.
